visionary_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel
Rachel is a contestant on Visionary Survivor: Greece. Greece Summary Rachel came into the game with integrity and morals in place, placing her tribe above all else. Out of anyone you'll see competing in any ORG, Rachel is definitely one of the most loyal and trusting, sometimes to a fault. Rachel started her game with a simple half-tribe alliance consisting of Elx, Lime, Play, and herself. After an easy first tribal council for Perseus, their alliance proved loyal and seemed like it would be rather long lasting. Having won the next three challenges after, they were able to strengthen their bonds within the alliance during their off days. However, this all changed at the tribe swap. Miraculously, their entire alliance of four remained on Perseus after the tribe swap, with only two original Icarus mixed into the group. After losing the first challenge post-swap, their alliance proved trusting once again as they voted out Steven. But after losing a second challenge, everything started to crumble. With Derek as the only original Icarus left on the tribe, it appeared that he would be an easy vote after losing their second challenge in a row. However, different plans were set into motion as Elx, Lime, and Play repeatedly threw each other under the bus, in addition to throwing Rachel's name out as well. When Rachel caught wind that Play was supposedly trying to make a move against her, she took matters into her own hands in order to get him eliminated. Afterward, the situation left Rachel questioning the loyalty of her allies. Once the merge hit, there were a lot of questions left unanswered for a lot of the remaining castaways, Rachel was no exception. When Elx and Kaden started planning a blindside against Lime, she and, now reunited Quil, made it clear that they would stand by Lime. Unfortunately for Rachel, Elx and Kaden had already secured the numbers to eliminate Lime even without her vote, causing Tiffany's evacuation to be a mere delay. Once Lime was eliminated at the first merge tribal council, Rachel found herself with just one ally left, losing two allies in one tribal council. With few options remaining, Rachel's best strategy moving forward was to go all out and challenges and hide beneath the surface socially. Yet again bad luck struck, as Kaden started his five challenge immunity run to completely take over the competition. At this point it was just a matter of time before a move was made on Rachel, the surprisingly underperforming challenge beast. With Kaden winning challenge after challenge, all hope was lost. That is until Dilman came along. At the final five, with an immunity idol in Dilman's pocket and their best interests aligned, it was time to make a move. After Kaden won immunity, Dilman did his best to ensure that Kaden and Derek would vote for Dilman. This worked to a degree, but Derek had different intentions. After Kaden used one of his remaining immunity idols on Derek, Derek, Dilman and himself all had immunity. Which left two options, Quil and Rachel. When Derek didn't go through with the plan to eliminate Dilman, Rachel was eliminated due to Derek's vote being the only vote not nullified. Voting History Category:Season One Contestant Category:5th Category:Perseus Category:New Perseus Category:Epizón